


take a breath

by sxndazed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Dan has a hard time going back to sleep.





	take a breath

He knows he won’t be able to go back to sleep the moment his eyes open.

It’s still dark, and he knows it’s late (or early depending on how you view time but whatever it’s a construct anyway). His eyes hurt from how dry they are, but his chances of being able to fall back asleep are pretty much fucked.

He hears Phil beside him breathing a little too deeply that he’s almost snoring. He can feel the warmth radiating from Phil and leaving the bed to face the cold air of the flat is just going to make him feel even more awake. He should stay, should curl up into Phil and let his breathing soothe his thoughts and just try to sleep.

He gets up.

He wanders into the kitchen and flicks the light on. He runs the tap and fills up a glass. For all the talk he and Phil give about staying hydrated, he still forgets sometimes. It makes his tongue feel like it doesn’t belong in his mouth and his skin drier than it should be (fuck winter is harsh on his skin), so he should really work on drinking more water.

(He’ll probably ignore that thought in favour of not getting up from wherever he’s sitting though.)

He’s sat on the counter with his feet dangling just a little bit above the floor. He holds his glass like he’s nursing a drink, and fuck wouldn’t one make things a little easier now?

He’s awake because he’s thinking. He’s been thinking since the moment his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and his mind won’t shut up now that it’s going.

He’s thinking about the shit he’s got to get done. There are emails to answer and videos to film and edit. There are people to call and plans to go over. There are things to do, and he’s working up a headache by going over the list in his head.

Some of these things aren’t even urgent. He knows no one is really going to care if some of the things on his list take a little more time to complete. It’s the holiday season and even he doesn’t give a shit if some things are going to take a little longer. 

(That’s a lie. He only doesn’t give a shit if it isn’t in his control)

He’s getting agitated. It’s too goddamn late (early) for his mind to be doing this, and he just wants to sleep. His body is heavy with fatigue, and he sort of just wants to drop down on the floor, but his mind won’t fucking stop. 

He fiddles with the empty glass in his hands. He thinks about filling it up, but what’s the use? If he drinks more then he’ll want to pee, and that’ll keep him from being able to sleep too. God, why is staying hydrated such a pain in the ass?

Fuck he really wishes he could fall asleep right now. 

He’s starting to feel a little hungry too, and isn’t that just great? Maybe he should grab a snack and then head back to bed. Or maybe he should just go to bed now. But he’s been out here long enough that he knows he’ll end up going to the bathroom in a little bit, and what’s the point in getting in bed when he’s going to get right back out? Or maybe he should just get that second glass of water and also a snack because if he can’t fall asleep soon then he’ll be too hungry to sleep, and that’s going to _fucking su-_  

“Dan?” 

He looks up from his hands to see Phil standing a few feet away. His hair is a mess and his glasses are slightly crooked, and he feels his heart swell a little at the sight. 

(It’s been almost a decade, and he can’t really get over the fact that Phil is still here.) 

“Hey.” 

Phil walks over and brings his hands to his own. His hands are still warm from being under the covers, and he leans into the touch. Phil plucks the empty glass from his hands and runs his thumbs across his knuckles. His fingers run up to his wrists and he rubs circles into the skin, warming it up with each stroke. 

His mind is calming down. The thoughts are losing speed, and they’re fading to the back of his head. He focuses on Phil, focuses on his breathing and the way his fingers feel against his skin, and he is never going to get tired of how good it feels to be touched by him. 

Phil tugs his hands, and he slides off the counter. He rests his head against Phil’s shoulder and grips the back of his shirt. He inhales, taking in the lingering scent of their detergent and the warmth of Phil’s skin.

He’s felt like he’s been floating this whole time, but his grip on Phil keeps him grounded.

He feels Phil’s arms wrap around him, and his hands gently rubbing down his back. His lips are against his ear and move down to his neck, leaving behind a trail of light kisses that he can’t help but shiver from. 

They stand there for a moment. He closes his eyes as Phil continues to leave kisses across his skin before kissing him gently on the lips.

He knows he’ll be able to fall asleep when his eyes flutter open.

“Come to bed?”

He can see how red Phil’s eyes are from waking up before he should and guilt washes over him. He knows Phil can tell by the way he cradles his face and kisses him again, a little longer and a little deeper than before. He pulls back, and their lips are close enough to just barely touch. 

His guilt cowers in the corner. Phil is always able to chase away the unwanted feelings. 

“Shhh. Come on, let’s go back to sleep.” 

He follows Phil back into the room and lets him tug him underneath the covers. They don’t sleep wrapped up in each other (not anymore that is) because Phil tends to move in his sleep and it gets too warm anyway, but Phil still leaves his hand by his and curls their fingers together. 

“Night Dan.” 

They’ll be up in a few hours to get some work done. It’s going to suck since they’re up so late (or early), but he figures it’ll be alright. Everything is always alright when he has Phil. He just needs a reminder sometimes. 

“Night.”

 


End file.
